warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Warriorlover12345
Hi! It's me. Wanna message me? This is the best place to do it! ~ Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s 12:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Aww, thanks! :) -Leopard Hai!do you by any chance know how to Change a signature because I really want to change mine and make it more awesome.if you know how could you please teach me?thanks.-venus454 YES!!!!!!!!please can you make me one?venus454 can it be pink?BTW if youre on do you wanna go on chat? -venus454 im so stupid! can you give me an idea of what it should look like?youre signatures are really cool so i was thinking that my siggi could be pink and beside it written in small letters is "I snap". you know, venus FLYTRAP and could "i snap" be written in green?thanks.oh and i have one more request:how do i make it apear in colour and everything like on a talk page?thank you soooooooooo muchx24i cant wait to see it-venus454 I love it!!!!!!!!x50,000 thank you so much!!!!!!!!x40,00000-venus454 It wont come in colour!!!!see look!: 05:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC)I snap. see it wont come out green!!!please can you tell me how to make it show in colour?thanks 05:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC)i snap venus454 okay lets ry this againI snap 05:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) okay so it worked but why wont it show in colour??I snap 05:54, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Clever i know how to make it come out like a link but why wont it come in green like the siggy hat you made for me???:(sorry i know i can be a pest but im soo frusterated!!so yeahI snap (talk) 06:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) if i use wiki text it dosnt come out in colour or like a link.if i dont use wikitext it comes out like a link but not all cool and green.please fix thisI snap (talk) 06:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey there clever!wanna go on chat I'm really bored.Venus454oh snap snap 22:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Clever i Mande a wiki.can you join it?its a answer and fanfic wiki.i need to improve it but will you join?Venus454oh snap snap 22:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey clever can you teach me how to make a sigy?i want to take siggy requests Venus454oh snap snap 02:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey clever! Hey I was wondering If you're on.if you are can ya meet me at chat I'm soo bored Venus454oh snap snap 23:38, January 14, 2014 (UTC) hey i was wondering if i could have a new siggy.......... I snap 00:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Help? Hey Clever! So if you look at Wiki Activity we have a user who would like to join a lot! Do you mind helping me add the cats to the clans please? Thanks, [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[Message Wall:Hawkbreath|'drug']] 04:37, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi dere. Yeah. Its me, Spotteh. Guess what? I didnt mean to edit Hawk's USERpage. That kindof sucked, because I hate when that happens! So, how.... *loses train of thought* ~Spottedgorse